


Lance, the Ocean Sunfish

by jediclarinetist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, as though that needs to be said, dreamworks please, i mean it's keith, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediclarinetist/pseuds/jediclarinetist
Summary: Keith didn’t know what to do.Lance sat by himself on the roof of the Garrison, his head on his knees and his fingernails digging into his legs. 'I wonder what’s wrong', thought Keith. 'It’s probably the fact that I fucking told him I didn’t have time for him. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He’ll probably never forgive me… How can I even face him now? He genuinely looked like he was happy to see me, too…'Keith saw Lance’s shoulders shaking a bit, which settled it–he had to go talk to Lance, even if the Cuban punched him square in the nose.“Lance,” said Keith, crouching next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. “You OK?”Lance looked up, and his eyes were wet and a little red. He was a pretty crier, though. Although, that wasn’t really surprising, now that Keith thought about it–everything about Lance was pretty. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he choked out, a smile spreading across his face that didn’t move to his sapphire blue eyes.“Are you… are you crying?”“No! No, no, no. It’s just the space dust!”





	Lance, the Ocean Sunfish

 

Keith sat down next to Lance then, putting one arm around his shoulder, taking Lance’s hand in the other. “Lance,” Keith murmured. “We’re not in space anymore, buddy.”

Lance sniffled again. “I’m glad you’re back, Keith. Once Shiro gets another arm, you won’t have to have me as a paladin anymore, so that’s good news.”

Keith furrowed his brow. “Why would you not be a paladin anymore?”

“‘Cause I’m the most useless in the bunch. You know how there’s a bunch of bananas and in every bunch there’s this one that’s unpleasant to eat because it‘s horribly bruised? That’s me.”

“Lance,  _ no _ ,” replied Keith, horrified.

“Do you know about the ocean sunfish?” asked Lance with a sigh.

“I do not,” said Keith, a little confused.

“They weigh an average of like 1000 kilograms and they’re taller than they are long. Their anatomy is ridiculous to the point of them literally being classified as plankton for years because they kind of let the ocean carry them around and look confused. But because they lay the most eggs of any animal on Earth, nature can’t stop them.”

“Lance, what is the point of this?”

“They live on a diet of mostly jellyfish, so they’re super low in nutritional value, and they have really tough skin. They survive mostly by not being worth eating because they’re like big floating Ritz crackers wrapped in leather.”

“ _ Lance _ ,” urged Keith.

“The ocean sunfish has perfected uselessness to the point of being unstoppable. That’s me, Keith.”

Keith squeezed his shoulders. “That is not true, Lance. Besides, I’m pretty sure Shiro’s pretty jaded. I don’t think he wants to be a paladin anymore.”

Lance sighed. “Well, maybe we can find someone here, then.”

“We will be doing no such thing!” exclaimed Keith. “I’m the Black Paladin, and you’re the red one. You’re my right hand, Lance. We need you…   _ I _ need you.”

Lance crossed his arms tighter, averting his eyes. “Are… are you sure you don’t have something better to be doing? Surely our great team leader doesn’t have time for a… boy from Cuba.”

“I’m a boy from Texas, Lance. That’s worse. Much worse. And anyway, there’s nothing more important than making sure the sword of Voltron is OK, right? I’m… I’m really sorry about what I said. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.”

Lance looked Keith in the eyes. “Keith, I really, really missed you,” he said, collapsing into Keith’s arms. “I have no one else to relate to. I’m not a space prince, I’m not a genius scientist, I’m not a hero… I’m just a boy from Cuba.”

Keith started petting Lance’s soft hair, kissing him on the top of his head. “Hunk’s your best friend, Lance.”

“He… he was,” murmured Lance. “But, but he and Pidge have gotten really close, and it’s not as though I can help with smart-people things. And they teased me about my–my crush.  I’m a dumb boy.”

“Well, we can be dumb together,” whispered Keith. 

“That’s what I’m saying!” exclaimed Lance. “Without you here, I don’t… have anyone who makes me feel good about myself. I’ve respected you forever, Keith.”

“And I you,” replied Keith softly.

“That is simply not true,” disputed Lance. “Even at the Garrison, I tried to make you my rival because I looked up to you. But… I know now that I could never rival you in piloting or fighting.”

“You’re better at everything else, though,” argued Keith. “You’re the best friend anyone could have.”

“You think so?” asked Lance. “I dunno. Pidge and Hunk make me feel stupid, Allura makes me feel undesirable, and Shiro… I failed him. He tried to talk to me, Keith, but I just didn’t listen. I’m so damn useless.”

“You really had no one to talk to?”

“I tried confiding in the mice, but they fell asleep while I was talking, and I’m pretty sure they sold me out to Allura anyway.”

Keith hugged him tightly. “I will never leave you again, Lance.” Then he felt something come to life in his pants, and turned bright scarlet.  _ I–I’m not a teenager anymore! What’s with the no-reason boner?! _ It didn’t occur to Keith that maybe a wood while the boy he loved sat in his lap might not count as a no-reason boner.

Lance’s azure eyes flashed down.  _ Fuck, he noticed. _

“I–I don’t know what that’s about!” Keith stuttered.

Something unrecognizable glinted in Lance’s eye, and out of nowhere the other boy had shoved his lips hungrily against Keith’s, pulling off the half-breed’s jacket. Keith felt Lance’s boner against his side as Lance was pulling up Keith’s shirt, trying to take it off without separating their lips.

Keith stepped back for a moment and pulled off his shirt himself, watching as Lance discarded his jacket, pulling out a small tube and a wrapper. He tossed the items to Keith, then took off his long-sleeved shirt. Keith didn’t dare look away from the show, but he assumed that it was lube and a condom. Lance revealed his tanned, toned chest that was nearly hairless except for a gentle fuzz of brown leading down his stomach to his pubes. His nipples were hard, as were Keith’s own–the cold nights of the desert made sex even more enjoyable.

They collided once more, sucking and biting at each other, Keith moaning as Lance moved his mouth down to his neck and kissed it. Keith got a very strange, irresistible urge to bite Lance, so he sunk his teeth into Lance’s neck, hard enough to mark him.

“Mmm,” mewled Lance, pain and pleasure crossing his face. Lance’s mouth moved down to Keith’s nipple then, sucking on it and running his tongue over it. The contact of Lance’s body was intoxicating, and it wasn’t long before Keith lost patience and began to pull down Lance’s pants.

“At least buy me dinner first,” muttered Lance.

Keith actually stepped back and took a firm look at Lance, meeting his mirth-filled eyes. He quickly resumed his work, though, and dropped Lance’s jeans to the ground while Lance returned the favor.

Lance’s boner was obvious through the blue fabric of his boxers, as Keith was sure his was. Keith began palming Lance through his boxers while they resumed kissing passionately, and Lance was moaning against his lips. But Keith didn’t have much patience for that, either, and dropped Lance’s underpants.

Lance began a series of light kisses down the trail of thick black hair on Keith’s stomach, pulling off his boxers in a fluid motion. He then pressed gentle kisses to the head, rubbing his finger along its length. Keith shuddered.

“Uh, Keith?” said Lance, rubbing a spot on his dick.

“Yea?” answered Keith, looking down at him. He then noticed something. “Well, that’s new,” he observed, scratching his scalp. There were purple ridges on the cock that must have been Galra in origin. Keith was surprised he hadn’t noticed before.

Lance continued working Keith’s dick, sucking on the head, and a rush of pleasure clouded his thoughts. He ran his tongue up and down its length a few times before returning to the sucking, just on the tip.

Keith became impatient with the lack of friction and thrust into Lance’s mouth, his cock hitting the back of Lance’s throat. He started fucking Lance’s mouth, pulling back and forth as Lance’s tongue curled around his length and began to meet him halfway. Keith could feel his climax building as he clenched his fingers in Lance’s hair.  _ Almost, almost… _ But apparently Lance could tell, and he pulled off just before Keith could come.

Lance pulled out the lube then, squirting lube onto his hand and rubbing it over his dick. He then took a step closer to Keith, pressing a slippery finger into Keith’s anus, and was quickly able to push in a second and scissor them, opening him up. Lance’s dick was maybe eight inches, and an average width. 

The two lied down then, Lance on top of Keith, and Lance lined himself up, penetrating his opening and slowly bottoming out in it, reaching the spot that made Keith squirm, pleasure coursing through him. 

Lance continued, all eight inches in and out of his asshole, slow and sweet. He started to press gentle kisses to Keith’s cheeks and nose, and Keith couldn’t help but think of how romantic this was, having slow sex under the stars.

Lance began to increase his pace, and Keith lifted his own hips to meet Lance, the tension building again. Lance’s ocean blue eyes were dark with lust, and a smile was etched into his face. Keith thought about how much he loved that smile and about how much he loved that boy when he climaxed, his vision growing blurry and his head fogging with pleasure. He felt his cum rain down on him as Lance spilled his seed inside him. It filled his hole with warmth. Lance rode him through his orgasm, panting, and collapsing beside Keith, his fingers intertwined with the other’s.

“Your cum is blue,” murmured Lance in Keith’s ear.

“It’s… probably the Galra,” replied Keith blearily, looking at Lance through half-lidded eyes.

“Mmm,” he replied, nuzzling Keith and running a hand through his hair. “You know, Keith? Let’s do this again sometime.”

“Yeah,” said Keith, unable to formulate a more complete thought than that, stroking Lance’s palm.

“Next time, it’ll be on Venus,” whispered Lance. “The planet of love.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! Comment if you like it, especially if you'd like to see this fic continued, and check out my other works! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
